La Petite Fille Perdue
by Yunoki
Summary: [Commande de Orikins] Voici l'histoire d'Orikins. Bien avant qu'elle ne naisse, deux villages rivaux s'affrontaient. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne commette et n'entre en guerre. A la tête de chacune des villes les parent de cette dernière, Atena et Nolan.


_**Note**_

Bonjour à tous,

Je reviens vers vous avec une nouvelle commande ! Cette fois nous retournons sur Eldarya et la genèse d'une gardienne.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Yunoki

* * *

 **Pseudo:** Orikins

 **Genre du one-shot souhaité:** Drame/Tragique, Action, Mature

 **Description plus ou moins précise:** J'aimerais un OS de la rencontre des parents de ma gardienne et de sa naissance. Son père, **Nolan** , est un humain arrivé à Eldarya lorsqu'il était enfant. Il fut recueilli et adopté par un chevalier noble et très important d'un petit village. Lorsqu'il fut adulte, le village se retrouva en conflit avec une tribu d'Amazones. Avec quelques hommes, Nolan décida de mener une attaque et en sortit vainqueur. Il ramena les Amazones restantes et décida de les « éduquer ». Il garda la chef, **Aetna** , comme prisonnière, puis, éventuellement, après l'avoir "domestiquée", comme servante. **  
**Lorsque Nolan appris qu'elle était enceinte, il décida que si elle avait un fils, il pourrait en faire un employé sur son domaine, son apprenti ou peut-être même son héritier et dut se résigner à s'en débarrasser si c'était une fille, craignant que la maternité ravive les instincts guerriers d'Aetna. Lorsqu'elle accoucha et que l'enfant se trouva à être une fille, il l'amena très très profond dans la forêt et l'abandonna. **  
Personnages principaux: _Aetna_** , Chef de la tribu d'Amazone en conflit avec le village. Elle est très forte physiquement et mentalement, avec une propension à la violence. Malgré tout, elle a un bon fond (caché bien profondément sous un comportement de brute xD) et se soucie beaucoup du bien-être de sa tribu. Physiquement, je l'imagine noire et assez musclée. Les cheveux en plusieurs petites tresses et attachés en chignon ou en queue de cheval. Pour ce qui est des vêtements, je n'ai pas d'ide précise, seulement quelque chose de _pratique_. **  
 _Nolan_** : Excellent chevalier, il est également un cavalier hors-pair. Je le vois très charismatique, courageux mais aussi un peu arrogant. Physiquement je n'ai pas vraiment d'image en tête, je vous laisse carte-blanche (quoique je préfèrerais qu'il ne soit décrit comme un dieu grec de beauté)

 **Personnages secondaires:** Euh... ceux que vous voudrez ajouter si il y a lieu!

 **Point de vue désiré:** Externe ou omniscient serait probablement l'idéal mais je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'un narrateur interne.

 **Autre:** Donc voilà ma commande... Je sais qu'elle est assez dirigée alors j'espère qu'elle sera tout de même inspirante pour l'une/l'un de vous. Si il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me MP

* * *

 **La Petite Fille Perdue**

Un petit garçon courrait dans la forêt aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il se promenait là avec sa nourrice, une femme pouvant être sa grand-mère, mais qui ne l'aimait guère. Elle avait hérité de lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson et, bien qu'elle ne le maltraita pas, c'est sans amour que la vieille femme l'élevait.

Le petit était remuant et recherchant sans cesse l'aventure, comme tous les enfants de son âge, cependant il s'était perdu. Le bambin qui devait avoir à peine plus de cinq ans avait attendu qu'on le retrouve, en vain. Alors que la nuit tombait, les prédateurs nocturnes s'étaient éveillés et, l'un d'entre eux avait senti son odeur et maintenant, le traquait.

Dans sa course folle, l'enfant n'était mené que par la peur, il ne voulait pas être dévoré par une bête féroce ! Une mâchoire claqua près de ses mollets et un petit cri aigu lui échappa alors qu'il tentait d'accélérer. Malheureusement il trébucha et se vautra sur le sol, faisant plusieurs roulés-boulés. Ses habits déjà écorchés par les branchages étaient maintenant couverts de boue. Un grognement sourd attira son attention et des larmes de terreur dévalèrent sur ses joues rondes lorsque l'immense loup qui le poursuivait se montra. Il rampa en arrière, fixant la bête et sa gueule dégoulinante de bave, mais fût bloqué par le tronc d'un arbre si haut qu'il devait toucher le ciel. La créature lupine s'avança vers lui, les dents à découvert, il s'apprêta à sauter et l'enfant couvrit son visage de ses bras. Il attendit pendant au moins une minute puis se rendit compte que la présence menaçante n'était plus là, d'ailleurs, l'arbre contre lequel il était non plus.

Étonné, il renifla peu élégamment et se rendit compte qu'il était à la lisière de la forêt. Et comble de la chance pour lui, un village se dessinait cinq cents mètres plus loin. Reprenant courage, il se rendit jusqu'aux habitations, mais personne ne semblait le voir. Tous vaquaient à leurs occupations se disant qu'il appartenait certainement à l'une des femmes du village.

L'enfant perdit espoir et il s'assit à même le trottoir, des larmes silencieuses roulant une nouvelle fois sur ses joues. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, mais sa peine ne s'était pas tarie.

– Un problème mon garçon ? lui demanda une voix d'homme infiniment douce.

L'interpellé leva ses yeux rouges et humides vers ce dernier. Il portait une armure en fer si polie et entretenue qu'elle brillait de mille feux, son heaume contre sa hanche lassait à découvert un visage avenant et sympathique. Plus que ça, un charme presque irréel émanait de l'homme.

– Vous êtes un chevalier ? demanda timidement le garçon.

– Eh bien oui, mais et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

– Je me suis perdu.

– Veux-tu que je t'aide à retrouver tes parents ? Dis le chevalier en posant un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur.

– Ils sont morts il y a longtemps.

L'homme en armure eut une moue attristée puis réfléchie pendant de longues minutes avant de lui proposer.

– Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ? Je voyage beaucoup, mais je reviens toujours ici, c'est là qu'est ma maison.

L'enfant en resta coi pendant un moment avant de se relever sur ses petites jambes et de sauter au cou de l'autre. Il aurait un chevalier pour père, un héros ! Celui-ci le ramassa contre lui et se releva en souriant.

– Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

– Je suis Nolan ! dit l'enfant avec enthousiasme. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Père ?

Le chevalier eut un petit rire. Après tout il lui avait proposé de l'emmener avec lui et comptait l'élever. Il avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, mais les femmes n'avaient pas sa préférence et ce petit avait vraiment besoin de lui. C'est vrai que cette décision sur un coup de tête pourrait sembler stupide et inconsidérée, mais c'était fait et il en était déjà très heureux.

– Évidemment fils.

Nolan rayonna de bonheur et se serra un peu plus dans les bras de son nouveau paternel.

[…]

– Père !

Un jeune homme sur le début de la trentaine entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie générale du village. Il était grand et baraqué avec des épaules carrées. Il aurait pu être très beau si de profondes cicatrices ne marquaient pas ses bras et son visage. Aucune partie de son corps ne devait être exempte de ces dernières, mais elles étaient les seules que ses habits permettaient d'apercevoir. L'odeur de médicament qui régnait dans la pièce était insupportable et il fronça le nez tout en se précipitant sur l'un des lits. Là, celui qui l'avait élevé était allongé, soutenu par plusieurs oreillers pour être à demi assis. À cet instant il n'avait plus rien du chevalier qu'il était, même si une certaine prestance émanait encore de lui.

– Nolan, murmura le vieil homme en tendant la main vers lui.

Aussitôt le plus jeune prit ses mains entre les siennes et les embrassa avec déférence.

– Je suis là père, je suis là, murmura ce dernier d'une voix douce.

Il le scruta avec inquiétude, l'homme était vieux et fatigué, particulièrement depuis qu'ils se livraient une guerre intestine avec les Amazones. Ces dernières avaient établi un village non loin du leur et exclusivement matriarcal. Au début tout allait bien, mais ces dernières commencèrent à revendiquer les coins de ressources ce qui les fit entrer en conflit avec le village. Ces femmes guerrières étaient incroyablement puissantes, mais son père les avait protégés et lui aussi défendait le village. Il en avait d'ailleurs remporté quelques-unes de ces plus célèbres marques. Cependant plus le temps passait, plus le point de non-retour semblait poindre à l'horizon.

Lors de la dernière bataille, le chevalier avait été blessé grièvement et se mourrait lentement.

– Il faut que cela cesse, dit son père en pressant ses mains. Trouve une solution pour que nous n'ayons plus à nous battre Nolan.

– Je le ferais, j'en fais serment devant vous.

Le vieil homme lui sourit, les yeux pleins de larmes. L'une de ses mains vint caresser la joue de son fils et il ferma les yeux un moment. Petit à petit son souffle s'écourta jusqu'à s'arrêter, la main aimante glissa et se retrouva pendue dans le vide alors qu'une perle salée roulait encore sur la joue fripée.

Les funérailles pour enterrer le chevalier qui n'était plus furent longues et douloureuses pour tous les villageois et même le grand banquet organisé spécialement ne leur mit pas du baume au cœur.

C'est passablement saoul que Nolan claqua sa chope de bière sur sa table. Il se releva sans même tanguer un instant et monta sur cette dernière. Autour de lui, toutes les conversations s'étaient tues. Une fois certain qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde, il s'exclama :

– J'ai fait une promesse à mon père avant qu'il ne meure. Cette guerre ne peut plus durer ! Jusqu'ici nous avons tout essayé, nous nous sommes battus, mais il en est assez ! Demain soir, nous les exterminerons toutes !

Il leva sa bière bien haut et hurla :

– Pour le chevalier !

Des encouragements scandèrent son nom et il se grisa de la colère des habitants du village qui alimentèrent sa propre envie de vendetta.

Le lendemain au soir, Nolan avait réuni le plus d'hommes possible. Tous bien alignés et armés jusqu'aux dents, ils n'attendaient qu'un signal de la part de leur leader pour avancer comme un et écraser le village des amazones.

Le jeune homme avait revêtu l'armure de son paternel et passait sans cesse devant les rangs, juché sur son cheval. Puis, enfin il donna le signal et une vague assassine déferla sur les guerrières.

Certaines d'entre elles furent tuées, mais l'ordre principal était de les capturer pour en faire des prisonniers de guerre. Cependant Nolan n'en voulait qu'une, celle lui avait blessé son père et l'avait tué : Atena.

Comme si le fait d'y penser avait le moindre pouvoir magique, elle se retrouva devant lui. Sa peau noire était couverte de peintures de guerre et ses cheveux tressés finement, relevés en une haute queue de cheval. Sa lance à la main, elle le regardait farouchement ses yeux étincelants brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais pu nommé. Et soudain elle chargea droit sur lui, il fit de même et un combat s'engagea. Elle était la chef de son clan et lui du sien, ils ne pouvaient que s'affronter.

Leur combat dura longtemps, chacun blessant l'autre dès qu'une ouverture se présentait. Finalement l'occasion rêvée arriva et Nolan abattit violemment le plat de son épée sur la tête de son adversaire. Atena tomba au sol, assommée et ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures. Il l'attrapa et la hissa sur son cheval, ils avaient gagnés. Son départ amorça celui de tous les autres et de leurs nouvelles captives.

[…]

Lorsque l'amazone reprit conscience, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était réveillée : question de survie. Elle était allongée sur un lit ça s'était certain, elle pouvait sentir le matelas sous son corps, la légère couverture qui la protégeait d'éventuel courant d'air et l'oreiller sous sa tête. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce – elle aurait entendu une deuxième respiration autrement, et ouvrit les yeux puis s'assit. Lorsqu'elle bougea la jambe un cliquetis se fit entendre, intriguée, elle souleva la couverture dans un grand geste et fut horrifiée lorsqu'elle vit la chaîne attachée à sa cheville. Aussitôt elle se leva du lit, faisant fit du froid sur le sol et tira de toutes ses forces à plusieurs reprises, produisant un véritable vacarme par la même occasion. Mais la chaîne ne céda pas et elle hurla de rage.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et elle reconnut celui qui l'avait vaincue, aussitôt la chef des amazones se fit menaçante, après tout, rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un animal en cage.

L'autre la toisa avec mépris et s'approcha en faisant fit du sifflement d'avertissement qu'elle produisit.

– Tu es ma prisonnière, susurra-t-il. Vous avez toutes été vaincues alors soit reconnaissante que je ne t'ai pas simplement tuée.

Pour toute réponse elle le mordit violemment à la base du cou arrachant la peau pour lui faire mal, mais ce n'était pas mortel, ayant consciemment évité la veine qui pulsait. Elle cracha le morceau de chair au sol et lui sourit, les lèvres et le menton barbouillé de sang.

– Je serais ta prisonnière quand tu auras du pouvoir sur moi misérable humain.

Nolan la regarda, tout mépris envolé et couvrant la nouvelle blessure qu'elle lui avait faite de sa main sans pouvoir répondre. Elle avait raison. Alors il sortit de la pièce et ne revint pas de la journée ni les jours qui suivirent.

[…]

La rencontre avec Atena avait remué quelque chose en Nolan. Il l'avait détesté et méprisé, mais cela ne l'avait même pas atteint. La femme était sauvage et farouche et aucune de ses autres tentatives ne portèrent leurs fruits. Alors un jour il arriva dans la chambre qui lui faisait office de cellule et détacha la chaîne à sa cheville après l'avoir immobilisée.

– Puisque tu es une piètre prisonnière, voyons comment tu te débrouilles en temps que femme à tout faire, lui dit-il avec un air las.

Il s'attendait à être attaqué, mais rien ne vint, Atena regardait simplement sa cheville comme si ce qu'il venait de se produire n'était qu'un rêve. Puis elle leva son regard sur le balafré, encore un cadeau de sa part, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la lueur farouche qui régnait dans ses yeux sembla s'atténuer.

– D'accord, répondit-elle simplement.

Une dynamique étrange se fit alors entre les deux guerriers. Ils étaient tous les deux sur leurs gardes à chaque instant, s'épiant du coin de l'oeil dès que l'un ou l'autre n'était plus dans leurs champs de vision. Mais ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Atena était finalement une « bonne » plutôt efficace, cependant lui comme elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. À un moment donné, l'un essaierait de prendre l'avantage et attendait le moment propice. Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver, mais aucun des deux n'aurait pu prédire la manière dont cela se serait déroulé.

Pendant un instant, ils se jaugèrent du regard puis Nolan avança vers elle qui recula lentement, comme pour mieux l'attaquer, mais à la place elle pendit ses bras à son cou et il la souleva par les cuisses. Ces dernières se croisèrent dans le dos de l'homme et il la plaqua doucement contre le mur. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps en se regardant, ni n'essayèrent de s'échanger un mot et se ruèrent d'un même mouvement sur les lèvres de l'autre. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leur firent mal, mais Atena crispa ses mains dans son dos et à l'aide de ses cuisses, se frotta indécemment contre lui. Nolan n'était pas en reste et la colla un peu plus fort contre le mur tout en lui rendant son geste, puis perdant patience il arracha le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait avant de s'enfoncer en elle.

Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans leur échange, pas de baisers papillon ni de caresses. Alors même que leurs corps se rejoignaient dans une danse millénaire, ils se faisaient la guerre.

Quelque temps plus tard, Atena sembla malade, mais c'était autre chose et c'est un jour particulièrement pluvieux qu'elle lui annonça.

– Je suis enceinte.

– Comment ça ? demanda Nolan, qui devint soudainement tout blanc.

– J'attends un enfant idiot, lui dit-elle en souriant malgré elle.

L'Amazone s'était toujours su maternel, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle porterait la vie en elle la rendait rayonnante. De son côté Nolan ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil, si c'était un garçon il pourrait facilement l'éduquer, mais si jamais c'était une fille... elle hériterait immanquablement des dons de sa mère. Et il ne pouvait se permettre que l'ex-chef ne redevienne sauvage et mène une vendetta contre le village.

Alors il fit comme s'il était heureux lui aussi et osa même lui voler un tendre baiser, chose qui n'avait jamais existé entre eux jusqu'à lors. Elle rayonna d'autant plus et lui sourit.

Les mois passaient et le ventre d'Atena grossissait et s'arrondissait de plus en plus. La femme était enchantée et avait déjà tricoté une pile d'habits de toutes sortes de couleurs, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre avec cet abdomen qui rendait chacun de ses déplacements une épreuve. Un coup de pied la fit sourire et elle se leva pour marcher un peu, se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Soudainement une petite marre se fit à ses pieds et elle resta un instant sans réaction avant de s'écrier :

– Le bébé arrive !

Nolan se précipita vers elle et la prit contre lui pour l'aider à avancer, il la souleva pour la loger dans une chaise roulante qu'ils avaient empruntée il y avait deux semaines de cela et attrapa le sac à langer qu'Atena avait tenue à préparer elle-même.

L'accouchement fut long et douloureux pour l'amazone et une fois que son bébé fut né, elle s'évanouit d'épuisement. À son réveil, le père avait une mine sombre et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il lui murmurait :

– Elle n'a pas survécu.

Et Atena hurla comme si un membre venait de lui être arraché avant de s'effondrer contre lui.

Alors qu'il là consolait en la berçant il se mordit la langue au sang pour ne pas lui dire la vérité.

Que la petite fille qu'elle avait portée était bien vivante et en pleine santé, qu'elle était magnifique. Mais qu'il avait enveloppée dans la couverture que sa mère avait faite de ses mains. Et qu'après avoir marché pendant des heures dans la forêt, il l'avant abandonné non loin d'un autre village en espérant que quelqu'un la trouverait, comme lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon perdu.

 **Fin.**


End file.
